You Still Owe Me
by Yonda628
Summary: Switzerland woke up one morning with the same stomachache from the previous day, but he thought nothing of it. However, his discomfort turned into something far more painful and life-threatening. A worried Liechtenstein isn't sure what to do until there's only one option left... to call the man her brother hates the most...
1. Chapter 1

It had begun a normal day. The sky was blue and the sun rose and shined brightly in the sky, creeping through the cracks of curtains and blinds, coaxing sleeping people out of their beds. It was nearly stereotypical, except at Switzerland's house. The moment he awoke, he immediately wished he hadn't. Ever since the previous day at around 7:00 P.M. he had the mother of all stomachaches. It began as a nuisance, but progressed into something annoying, then irritating, then painful, then undeniably painful, then excruciating, up to unbearable. Yet, he was able to bear the pain all night, a night in which he got only an hour of sleep. He avoided his sister, Liechtenstein, as much as possible, in fear of scaring her. He got up from the bed, but nearly fell to the ground from the pain.

He gritted his teeth. "Damn, it hurts," he hissed to himself.

Switzerland walked to the bathroom and took his temperature. It read 40.1. He gasped at how high his temperature was, but was cut from his shock by a wave of nausea. He fell to his knees and retched. The gagging sound was much louder than he had hoped and he begged for Liechtenstein to not hear it. Once he was done, he flushed the toilet and walked slowly and shakily walked downstairs. He reached the kitchen and saw his sister. She turned to him and stared.

"Good morning, big brother."

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?'

"Not really."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling very well right now."

"Oh, then you should go back to bed. I'm sure you're not hungry since you don't feel well."

"I have things to do, so I can't stay in bed for long." And Switzerland walked back to his room. When he finally got there, he nearly slammed the door shut. His vision had gone blurry and the pain became more intense with every move he made. He leaned against the door, panting heavily and cursing softly in his confusing native tongue. The now throbbing pain radiated to his right side, instead of his entire abdominal region, and .badly. He sunk to the floor, his breathing labored. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know the details. He stood up anyways and got ready for the day. He took off his pink nightclothes and put on a nice pair of pants, shirt, tie, vest, and jacket. Leaving only his shoes to be put on, he fell onto his bed, causing a sharp pain to tear through him. The sudden pain made him scream, but it was barely audible since it was muffled by his pillow. The pain was constant now, constant, burning, throbbing, and unbearable. It flared up every time he _breathed_ and even when he didn't breathe or exhaled slowly, the pain was still horrible. He sat up and walked to the door. With a shaky hand, he opened it and walked to find Liechtenstein. He couldn't find her anywhere. The pain worsened even more (if possible) and he stopped dead in his tracks. A pain-filled groan escaped his lips and he doubled over.

Liechtenstein reached the top of the steps when she saw him. "Big brother, what's wrong?"

He lifted his head, showing his flushed and sweating face. "L-Liechtenstein… C-call Aust… Austria."

Liechtenstein ran to the phone and dialed Austria's number. She stared at her brother, now doubled over on his knees.

"Hello?" It was Austria.

"Mr. Austria, I need your help! My brother said he wasn't feeling well this morning, but now he's doubled over. Come over please!" Liechtenstein started sobbing.

"Calm down, Liechtenstein, I'll be right over. Can you tell me what's wrong with him first?"

"I don't know, I'll ask him." She put the phone down. "Big brother, what's wrong? Does something hurt?" He nodded shakily and wrapped his arms around his stomach. She knelt beside him and felt his forehead. She grabbed the phone again. "His stomach hurts and he's running a fever."

"Did he throw up at all? Where does his stomach hurt?"

"Did you throw up?" He nodded again. "Where does your stomach hurt?"

Switzerland brought a hand to his lower right side. "M-my right s-side… it h-hurts." He groaned in pain, in order to stifle a scream.

"He said he did throw up and his right side hurts."

"I'll be right over Liechtenstein. Stay with Switzerland until I get there."

"Ok." And they both hung up. Austria turned and saw the axis behind him.

"I have to go to Switzerland's house. He's very sick and I'm sure I'll have to take him to the hospital."

Japan gasped. "Will he be alright?"

"… I don't know…"

Japan stared at the ground. "Well, I have to go now." Austria almost left when Japan spoke quietly to him. "Call here when you find out if he's ok or not. I'll go visit Mr. Switzerland."

"Ve~ I will too," Italy announced happily.

Austria opened the door, "Alright," and left to go to Switzerland's house.

~~~~~(^▽^)~~~~~

Meanwhile, at Switzerland's house, Switzerland was close to losing all of his composure. The pain had worsened even more and now was causing other areas close to his right side to ache, such as his lower back. Now he knew how Japan must feel on bad days, minus the whole throbbing right side pain. He even began to grow drowsy. In fear of losing consciousness, he asked Liechtenstein all the things she loved about being his little sister so he could stay awake.

"Well, I just love being your sister because you're so nice to me. I know you don't get along with everyone, but no matter what, you're nice to me and you love me. You protect me from countries like France and you always take good care of me. You have since the beginning, even when you couldn't take care of yourself. You've done so many nice things for me, and I don't know how to repay you."

Switzerland forgot about the pain, nausea, and fever for a slight moment when she said that, but it didn't last long. A searing pain shot through him and he gasped. He fell against Liechtenstein, gasping for air.

"Big brother!"

Switzerland hated to worry her like this, but he knew he had to. Lying against her slightly eased the pain which made him relax. She embraced him and held him close to her.

"Please be ok, big brother," she whispered silently.

Austria ran up the steps and saw the blond siblings. "C'mon Switzerland, we're going to the hospital." He picked Switzerland up and carried him bridal style down the steps.

"This only takes one of the times I saved you."

"Whatever, Switzerland." The pain suddenly flared up again.

"Ok fine, maybe two. But you still owe me 50 more."

Austria put Switzerland in the back seat with Liechtenstein and they drove as fast as legally possible to the hospital. Every time they hit a bump, Switzerland would wince and slightly whimper. When they reached the emergency room, they sat for only five minutes (it felt like hours to Switzerland) before he was taken for an examination and eventually surgery. During those five minutes, Switzerland leaned on Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein didn't mind at all and held his hand, even when the pain flared and he gripped her hand tightly. All she did was grip it tightly back. She sat ever so patiently while he was in surgery and waited for him to get out. When the doctor finally walked up to her and asked if they were siblings, she looked extremely worried.

"He made it through surgery, but just barely. He had severe appendicitis and it was way too close for comfort when we were examining him. We took the appendix out, and we put him on heavy antibiotics for an infection. If you had waited a few minutes longer, it more than likely would've ruptured."

Liechtenstein and Austria both let out a relieved sigh. _Dammit Switzerland_, Austria thought, '_you lucked out because you're a country. If you were completely human, you'd be dead, you inconsiderate ass!_

"You can go see him now if you like. He's in room 223."

Liechtenstein rushed to his room and opened the door. He was lying on his bed sleeping soundly, looking surprisingly innocent and… not intimidating. She walked up to him and brushed his blond hair, still slightly matted and moist from sweat, with her hand. He barely opened his blank eyes and turned to her. She never realized how beautiful his green eyes were until now. "It's me, big brother. Everything's ok, you can go back to sleep if you like. I'm sure you need it." Switzerland nodded and closed his eyes again.

Liechtenstein held his hand. "I'm glad you're ok, big brother. I was so scared."

Switzerland opened one eye again. "Sorry…"

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're safe now." Switzerland closed his eye and relaxed.

Liechtenstein sat there for a while. "You have very pretty eyes, big brother."

"Thank you…"

Switzerland continued to sleep when Austria walked in. Switzerland opened his eyes barely and turned his head to see Austria standing there. He was still really groggy from the anesthesia so he couldn't say anything hurtful or insulting to the brunette. "How do you feel, Switzerland?"

Switzerland didn't answer.

"Any better?" Switzerland nodded slowly. "That's good. Well, you have a few visitors. Do you want me to send them in?"

"Yes… That's fine…"

Italy and Japan walked in. "Hey there, Mr. Switzerland, how're you holding up?"

Switzerland sat up and nearly jumped from the bed. "What the hell are you doing here, Italy? I didn't ask for you to come and visit me!" Switzerland was taken aback by a sudden pain in his side and he sat back down, clutching his stomach.

"Please don't get too excited, Mr. Switzerland. You'll hurt yourself."

Switzerland looked up. "And you, why are you here? Did Italy talk you into coming here?"

"Ah… no, he didn't. I actually wanted to come visit you on my own. I told Austria to tell me when you were ok to have visitors. Italy asked to come too."

Switzerland stared at Japan and glared at Italy. "Why did you let him come? He knows damn well I don't like him… him and his streaking across my property."

"I'm sorry; I just forget my pants when I go to Germany's house!"

"How the hell do you forget your pants?"

"I don't know!"

Liechtenstein stared at the two arguing, along with Japan. Switzerland nearly yelled at and scolded Italy again when he felt dizzy to the point of passing out. His eyes rolled back and he began to fall forward.

"Oh no, big brother!" Liechtenstein caught him before he reached the ground. She placed him back in the bed and pulled the blanket up to his stomach.

"Italy, don't get Mr. Switzerland excited like that," Japan scolded. "He's still sick."

"I'm sorry, Japan," Italy pathetically apologized, not fighting him at all.

Italy left, getting scolded by Austria as well. Japan was about to leave when Switzerland suddenly began to speak. "Hey… Good job speaking your mind, Japan… It's not much, but it's progress."

"Arigatō, Mr. Switzerland." Japan closed the door and left Switzerland to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Epilogue _

_Switzerland was out of the hospital two days later, but he was still fighting bits and pieces of the lingering infection, so he had a fever and had to take antibiotics home to take. He also had to get frequent visits from Austria, Japan, and Italy to make sure he was ok and not going in a bad direction. He was lying in bed, sleeping soundly when the three came inside and were talking to Liechtenstein. They all walked silently into his room. Austria snorted when he saw Switzerland's pajamas._

_"What the hell is he wearing?"_

_"I made him those pajamas," Liechtenstein said. "I made them as a gift because big brother always takes good care of me and he's done so many things for me, even when he couldn't do them for himself. I'm just grateful to have a brother like him."_

_Austria stared at her, looking like a complete ass. "I think it's sweet of him to wear them," Italy said happily._

_"Yes, that's very kind of him to do that for his sister," Japan chimed in._

_'Damn, I can't make fun of anyone when I'm with Japan and Italy. Anything I try to say makes me sound like a dick.'_

_Liechtenstein shook Switzerland's shoulder. "Big brother, your friends are here."_

_He opened his eyes slightly and saw Italy and Austria, but not Japan, since he was at the end of the bed. "Italy and Austria aren't my friends," he mumbled reaching for his rifle. "I don't like them."_

_"Calm down, Switzerland. We're just here to check on you."_

_"I don't care, that doesn't make me like you… Anyways, thanks… for helping me out that day, Austria."_

_Austria smiled. "You're welcome, Switzerland."_

_"But you still owe me."_

_Austria sighed. "Yes, I know." _

_He grabbed his rifle. "Now, go away or I'll shoot Italy."_

_"WHAT, THAT'S NO FAIR, MR. SWITZERLAND!"_

_ "Calm down, Italy, I was kidding. I'll shoot you later… Isn't Japan here?"_

_"Yep, he's standing here, being quiet and shy as usual~!"_

_Japan blushed and hung his head._

_"Japan, the next step you need to take his getting over your shyness. If you don't do this, then you will always be one step behind the rest of the world, understand?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Good, now get bent."_

_The three left and Liechtenstein showed them to the door, thanking them for helping out. She walked back up to his room and sat by his bed. She turned to her brother. "How do you feel, big brother?"_

_"I'm fine. I still don't feel good, but I'll be fine."_

_Italy suddenly started shouting, "Germany!" and Switzerland walked to the window. He opened it and pointed his rifle at Italy. "Dammit Italy, I told you to get bent. When I say get bent, I mean get the fuck away from my house and off my damn property!" Switzerland shot at the Italian._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_"Sorry doesn't cut it, Italy! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"_

_Japan looked concerning to Austria. "Will Italy be ok?"_

_"As long as he keeps dodging the bullets."_

_Japan looked up at Switzerland. Switzerland's face was slightly red and he was still in pain, but he was doing better. Japan smiled. "I'm glad he's starting to act like his old self."_

_"I'm not. I'm just glad he didn't leave Liechtenstein alone here to fend for herself."_

_Japan turned to Austria. "Yeah, I guess you're right." _

_Italy ran away from Switzerland's rifle, crying and apologizing frantically. _

_At least Switzerland is starting to act like himself again… _


End file.
